This invention relates in general to safes and vaults and in particular to jewelry safes and vaults. Still more particularly, this invention relates to jewelry safes which include provision for the transportation of a plurality of jewelry display trays.
Safes and vaults are well known in the prior art and are utilized quite commonly in the jewelry trade. The high monetary value of certain precious stones and metals makes it absolutely necessary that a jeweler possess some secure storage facility to protect his merchandise.
Quite often, the entire stock in an average jewelry store is on display during business hours, artistically arranged on jewelry display trays covered in velvet or other materials. It is the transportation of these trays to and from his safe that represents the single greatest security threat to a jeweler. While utilizing well known jewelry safes or vaults, both the safe and the display case must remain open for long periods of time while individual trays are carried to and from the safe, exposing this valuable merchandise to unacceptable risk.
It should therefore be apparent that there exists a need for a storage and transportation system which minimizes this risk and permits highly efficient secure storage and transportation of a plurality of jewelry display trays.